Alternatively
by Frosted-ex
Summary: What happens when Sorrento and IOI acquire the Easter Egg instead? How will Wade and Samantha overcome this dreadful turn of events? WARNING- this fic has dark tones and adult situations. Movie-verse


**Alternatively**

 _Sometimes the good guys lose…_

I was safe for now. My avatar might be dead, but I am not. Despite our best efforts, Sorrento detonated the Cataclyst. Everyone in the sector was dead. The last thing I saw was Art3mis and her spiky red hair turning to look at me before the shock wave engulfed us. Her computer rendered face gave an accurate depiction of sorrow and regret. We had lost. Sorrento completed the challenge soon after and the OASIS now belonged to him. It made me sick to think about, and promptly vomited in the dark cold alley. The only good thing in this shitty world was now property of evil men.

After Aech, Sho, and Diato got scooped up by IOI, I ran. I ran as hard as I could, straight toward Samantha's hideout. It was a different place, not the same one that was raided. Arty whispered it to me before she was caught. That thought made me sick again. But my stomach was empty from my previous bout of nausea and dread. The only people I gave a fuck about were prisoners of IOI. Samantha could be dead for all I know, and everyone else. I was wrong about having an empty stomach. After a few dry heaves I collected myself. Arty's hideout was nearby and I couldn't wait to get off the streets. Columbus was a dangerous place at night, and night came two hours ago. The denizens were out looking to survive this wretched world.

I had to be close now. I walked down a couple more blocks before I recognized the place Samantha described. This part of town was in ruins. Houses were dilapidated and burned down. A minute later I found my target. A what used to be two story white house, with a small hello kitty tag indicating this was the place. I went around back to the trashed backyard. All kinds of debris was strewn about. Then I saw it, the rusting hood of an old car, with another Hello Kitty tag. It was covering the backyard entrance to the houses basement. It was the only way in, seeing how the house was basically destroyed. The car hood was heavy but I managed to move it to the side revealing the door. Thankfully it was unlocked and opened it with ease.

The basement was black. I fumbled in the dark before I found a light switch. I gave it a flick and was pleasantly surprised to see the room light up in a yellow glow. Samantha was prepared. There was a decent supply of food and rations, sleeping bags, assortment of personnel hygiene stuff. There was even a toilet in a very small room. This basement could've been someones hangout or extra room. But that was decades ago. The toilet actually functioned the way it was intended. I have no idea how that was possible, but I'm grateful right now that it does. Samantha was prepared for the long haul. Thinking about her made my heart drop for the countless time that evening. What was I going to do? I knew what I would do. If I never saw her or anyone else again, I would kill myself. This world isn't worth living in alone. I would scale the tallest building I could, and just walk off the edge. Just another suicide statistic. Shaking that thought away(for now), I unrolled a sleeping bag and laid down. The weight of the day made itself known and passed out before my mind could keep me awake.

I awoke suddenly from sleep. There was shouting close by, like _very_ close by. I was on alert a moment later. Had I been discovered? Was IOI about to take me in? Or put me out of my misery? Contemplating suicide was one thing. But dying because evil fuckers want you dead is another issue. I armed myself with a baseball bat and stood up, waiting for the door to be busted in. I gripped the bat tighter and assumed the position. Ready to crack skulls with extreme prejudice. There was a lot of pent up anger and emotion that needed to be alleviated on some IOI scum.

The raid never came. Instead there was more shouting. There was a woman outside for sure. I listened closely and heard a male voice next. I couldn't make out exactly what he was saying, but the intent was clear when the woman screamed for help. Was I about to be a witness to rape? The idea was unsavory to say the least. Physically I wasn't much of a tough guy but the wooden bat in my hands made me feel a little more secure about my ability to ruin a would be rapist day. There was some noticeable struggling going on outside the thin door. I had second thoughts until the woman actually screamed and called for help. There was my answer. If I couldn't save the OASIS then maybe I could save this woman. It would have to do. I walked to the door and unlocked it and kicked it out quickly. I was out for blood now.

It was early morning judging from the light. The unwilling pair were a couple yards away from the house. The woman had fell to the ground, trying to back away from her attacker, pleading him to spare her. The man didn't even notice me coming up behind him. I wasted no time and tapped him on the shoulder with the bat. "HEY ASSHOLE!" The man was startled and turned around, just enough to see the bat swing and knock him out. The sound of bone and teeth cracking was loud in the night. The assailant hit the ground hard. Blood poured from his mouth and face, he didn't move. I got sick all over again. Did I just kill someone? I gathered myself once more and turned towards the woman. She was lying on her side, one arm holding herself up while the other cradled her face. There was blood dripping around the edges of her hand. I looked around and saw the knife near the crumpled up man. Blood tinged the blade a deep crimson. I looked back at the woman trying to see how hurt she was. The adrenaline wore off a bit and I could focus on her more clearly. She had her face down away from me, probably still scared to death. I needed to let her know I was a friend, or at least a decent person.

"He won't be bothering you anymore miss." I got on one knee using the bat as leverage and offered my hand to her. Then I noticed something peculiar about her attire. She wore a gray jumpsuit with IOI insignia. I looked more closely and saw that her hair was auburn. I started to put the pieces together. If my heart wasn't attached inside my body then it would be in low orbit right now. "Oh my god." It was barely audible but the woman finally looked up in curiosity. She had a slash down the left of her face that was bleeding badly, and she had a distinctive mark on the right side that looked like a black eye. But the mark traveled up her head into her hairline and down towards her cheek. It was Arty!

She realized who I was when I wrapped her in a bear hug, squeezing with all my might. "WADE!" Samantha sobbed into my neck and held onto me, still very shaken by the events that just transpired. I was sobbing with her. "I thought I would never see you again, Arty!" I was full on crying and didn't care who saw. We both sat on the nasty ground wrapped up in each other, afraid that the other would vanish if they let go.

A few moments passed by, then I felt something warm on my neck trickling down onto my chest. I looked down and saw that it was blood. Arty's blood.

"Arty, your face." I was in caretaker mode now. Seeing my girlfriend in pain and so visible shook up drew out my protective side. I tilted her face up to look at the damage. My heart broke again at seeing her eyes swollen and bloodshot from crying. Her face was dirty and hair in disarray from the struggle. Samantha looked miserable, and surely felt it. "Let's go inside and get you cleaned up, 'kay?" Samantha nodded and begun to stand, but wobbly. "I gotcha." I wrapped my free arm around her to support her weight. I carried the bat in my other hand. The man on the ground might wake up. But if he's smart then he'll leave without knowing where we are. If he's dead then so be it. We enter the basement and I lock the door behind us.

I lower Arty onto my sleeping bag and search for something to clean her face with. She's quiet the whole time, probably in shock. I find a bottle of water and a clean rag and rejoin her on the makeshift bed.

"Hey." Barely above a whisper but had the desired effect. "Let me take a look at that." Motioning at the cut on her face. Tears are streaming down her face. I get teary eyed again. Gently, I take the dampened cloth and carefully clean away the blood and dirt. Making sure not to cause Arty too much pain. She winced a few times but was a trooper through it all. Satisfied with my cleaning job, I get up to look for proper bandages. Arty points the way and a moment later I return to finish the job. The cut was deep in some spots but not too bad for the most part. She would have a scar for sure. I apply antiseptic to the cut and Arty hisses in pain. "Sorry." I give a weak smile and continue on in silence. She had a bandage that covered the left side of her face for the most part. The cut started at her eye and went down past her cheek. It was a close call.

"You're all set. Just be careful when you sleep." Arty snorted at that. Not that I didn't agree. Sleep would be hard to come by for her. The room fell silent again. "Why don't you change clothes? _That_ can't be comfortable. Arty nods and gets up. I do as well just in case she needs help standing. The initial shock had worn off. Arty's brow furrowed as she looked for clean clothes. Happy with gray sweatpants and a long sleeve t-shirt she went to the small bathroom and changed clothes. I took this moment to clean the blood off of myself and unroll another sleeping bag for her. The reality of our situation sank in as I waited for Arty to return. I must've been shock too. My hands were shaking softly. I clenched my hands into fists and flexed my fingers while shaking them. Trying to calm my nerves more. The last twenty-four hours had been the most intense of his life, and Samantha's too.

Arty exited the bathroom looking much better, save the giant bandage. Her air was brushed and pulled back behind her ears. She looked over to me and I patted the other bag. Arty obliged and sat down next to me. Her mind going a million miles an hour. The gravity of the situation hitting her like it did me. "What are going to do, Wade?" She said forlornly. Tears welling up again. Our whole world was gone. We were on IOI's hit list. The OASIS was lost. Our friends in custody or worse. I push that to the side for now. I need to be strong. For Arty.

"We have each other. That's the most important thing right now." It was my honest feeling. I was going to end my life if I never saw her or the others again. At least now I have a reason to survive. Samantha agreed because she threw her arms around me again. She quietly sobbed in my chest and I let her cry it out. I was crying internally, only letting stray tears escape. I had to be strong. Eventually Arty's sobs died down and she grew quiet again. I had so many questions for her. Like how she escaped IOI. I decided it was best to wait to ask.

"You should try to sleep, Arty. You'll feel better with some rest. I rub small circles in the palm of her hand, in a soothing manner. It seemed to work cause she yawned a moment later. "Yeah. Sleep sounds good." Arty sorts the bag out more and lays down, exhaling deeply. "Okay then." I give her a small smile and lay down on my bag face up. I was still exhausted emotionally and physically. More sleep was a good idea. It was quiet for maybe five minutes. Then barely speaking, I heard Arty speak. "Wade." I open my eyes and turn to Arty. She has the look of longing and sadness that was to be expected. "Can I sle-" I knew what she was asking and opened my arms and looked at her. "C'mere." Arty didn't need to be told twice. She rolled over onto my bag and me, spooning against my side with her left arm thrown over my chest searching for my right hand. I grab it and hold her small hand in mine. She tucks her head in the crook of my neck while her other arm snakes around the back of head. She arches her leg so she can intertwine with mine. So I oblige. A few moments later I'm wrapped up in a very sleepy and emotional Art3mis. She sniffles a few times so I use my free hand to wrap around her shoulders. Rubbing circles into her arm while whispering sweet nothings in her ear, trying to make her more relaxed. A few minutes later her breathing evened out and sleep overtook her.

"Sweet dreams, love." I kiss her birth marked temple and close my eyes again. This time the world didn't feel quite as cold. I joined Arty in peaceful slumber a minute later.

 **AN: I didn't really expect to write a fic like this. However, it came to me easier than AFK does. I always wondered what would happen if Sorrento and IOI prevailed. It wouldn't be good for our heroes. So I hope you guys this because I do. Your reviews and favorites will determine how far I go.**

 _ **As far as AFK is concerned, I'm not done with it. It might be a while before I update that. 'Alternatively' just comes to me more natural.**_

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Cheers**


End file.
